1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for fabricating bit line structure of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic products develop toward the direction of miniaturization, the design of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) units also moves toward the direction of higher integration and higher density. Since the nature of a DRAM unit with buried gate structures has the advantage of possessing longer carrier channel length within a semiconductor substrate thereby reducing capacitor leakage, it has been gradually used to replace conventional DRAM unit with planar gate structures.
Typically, a DRAM unit with buried gate structure includes a transistor device and a charge storage element to receive electrical signals from bit lines and word lines. Nevertheless, current DRAM units with buried gate structures still pose numerous problems due to limited fabrication capability. Hence, how to effectively improve the performance and reliability of current DRAM device has become an important task in this field.